


A Poorly Concealed Relationship and You Can Blame Shiro for That

by TheLanceShow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 Times, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Caught, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Getting Together, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Rough Sex, Sex in Space, This became a shitshow, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), keith's father - Freeform, shiro is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: It's self explanatory!Lance and Shiro are in a low-key relationship. Lance is all for hiding it; conflict in interests and all that.However, Shiro doesn't seem as keen on it as Lance is.





	1. Making Out in Hallways

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhhh

**Pidge and Hunk**

 

Lance is certain at this point that Shiro actually wants them to get caught. Like -- really, truly, actually.

Lately his mood around Shiro is a series of -- question marks followed by commas and more question marks. Mainly because --

_What the **fuck** is he doing?_

Lance makes a high-pitched noise in the back of his throat, startled into stopping. Shiro's hand is -- over his mouth as he stares ahead at Hunk and Pidge chatting.

In all -- kinky or not -- honesty, Lance wants to bite his hand away.

"Hush," Shiro says as Lance moves to shove Shiro's hand away.

This -- _bitch._

He turns to Lance, eyebrows furrowed. Slowly, eyes flickering between Lance and the pair retreating, he ducks to whisper into Lance's ear. "Can I kiss you?"

Lance stares at him -- flatly because what the _fuck_ \-- before moving his hand away from his mouth. "Not now."

"But -- " Shiro looks at him and it's that damned soul-searching stare. It makes Lance weak in the knees and a -- gross -- content feeling spreading through his chest. "I really -- "

"This -- " Lance whispers, gesturing between the two of them and very apparent lack of space, " -- is supposed to be a secret, Takashi."

"I know, I know," Shiro says. He grabs one of Lance's hands gently. "I just -- please? Just one?"

Lance chews on the inside of his lip for a moment, contemplating. Hunk and Pidge would surely notice the lack of two team members that were previously walking with them.

One wouldn't hurt.

"Fine," Lance says quietly with a -- reluctant -- smile -- because Shiro has him wrapped around his thick pinkie. Shiro beams at him and a glittery feeling starts up in his chest. Damn it all, he's falling. 

He doesn't want to fall.

(Shiro had fallen first. As cliché as it is, their relationship started off as stress relief.

Yes.

Sex was a _very_ mature way to handle all the bullshit they go through.

It had been a while, actually. Lance -- a blissed out grin on his face, entire body flushed. He panted out a laugh, rolling onto his stomach and looking over his shoulder at Shiro.

"Slow and deep -- your forté," Lance hummed. "What's the special occasion?"

"I'm -- in love with you," Shiro said. His voice was casual but shoulders tense as he stood from the bed. Lance simply -- stared at him.

"What?" he said with a confused smile. Shiro turned and Lance expected to see him grinning with a teasing tilt of the head.

No such luck.

"I -- I'm in love with you. Which is unfortunate."

Okay -- now he's just offended.

"N -- not like that, Lance. It's unfortunate because you don't love me." Lance blinked at him -- mouth slowly falling at the corners. "And I just fucked this arrangement up -- great."

"I'm still down for the sex," Lance said, crossing his arms and resting them on the bed. He watches Shiro's dick move with his body with mild _boredom_. 

Yikes at --  _that_.

"But if you're still gonna catch feelings, like, we can stop--"

"No," Shiro said. He turned on his heel quickly. His dick made a wet splat on his thigh where it hit him -- Lance snorted.

"Sure thang, hot stuff.")

He can lose himself for a moment, though. He's allowed to have this. Having a relationship would just complicate things, all right?

They just -- stick their dicks in each other sometimes.

"Maybe we sh -- " Lance starts. The brushing of Shiro's thin lips stop him from continuing.

He presses on -- slightly chapped lips prodding. Lance is absently aware that he's -- threaded his fingers behind Shiro's neck. He jumps a bit when his back hits the metal wall. Lance pulls back -- that addicting sound of lips parting filling his ears -- he wants more but -- self control, he has that.

"Takashi," Lance says. His voice is low as he looks to the right. Pidge and Hunk still stand there, conversation animated. "That was one."

"One more," he breathes. Shiro splays his hand against Lance's back and forces them closer together. "Promise."

"...fine."

And -- yeah -- okay -- this is technically one kiss. They haven't broken apart or anything. How -- fucking -- ever --

Shiro's tongue is now in Lance's mouth. It's how everything has been between them lately -- slow and careful, deep -- he can't see light with how far down he's falling --

He's only absently aware of Shiro grabbing under his thigh -- lifting it -- Lance automatically curls it around his hip. He's -- used to it, they've gotten so -- in synch, it's almost crazy.

Shiro pulls back, lips brushing against Lance's throat -- over his pulse -- it jumps -- Shiro smiles in obvious triumph.

"You're making too much noise," he says quietly -- he brings up a hand to rub Lance's hip with a thumb -- cold metal on steadily heating skin. "Be quiet, baby."

A shiver runs up Lance's spine -- always a sucker for pet names -- damn it to Hell -- this _fucker_ \--

"Didn't mean to," Lance says as he lowers his leg; Shiro drops his hand and leans back a bit. Lance looks down -- _hi, Mr. Erection, didn't see you there_ \-- and shrugs off his jacket. He ties it around his waist, making sure the sleeves cover his crotch. "Step away, Mister -- Shirogane."

Lo and behold, Lance's selective hearing just -- goes full blast. At the end of the hall, he hears from Pidge, "Where are Lance and Shiro?"

He drops to the ground a bit too quickly and groans when his head hits the wall. Jeez -- a little too convincing. Shiro takes a short step back and crouches.

"Are you okay?" Shiro says -- just as Hunk and Pidge look back. "You just -- fell."

"I knew they'd -- look back, so," Lance explains. Shiro whips his head around and stares at Pidge and Hunk for a moment. "Yeah -- help me up?"

Shiro sends them an innocent smile -- how does he even _do_ that? -- before reaching out and pulling Lance up.

"I think I should get him checked out," Shiro calls down the hall. "I'll bring him to -- Coran!"

Hunk fidgets nervously before giving in. Pidge -- she squints at them before shrugging her shoulders.

"Report if he's okay!" Hunk -- exclaims, entirely too loud -- Lance covers his ears with a pout.

"Sure thing!" Shiro yells back -- 3 times louder.

 _Asshole_.

With ease, Shiro squats and picks Lance up bridal style. He's too -- shocked, horny, embarrassed -- to do anything but let himself be held. Lance resolutely -- ignores versus hides from -- what's the difference? -- the peering eyes of his teammates.

Shiro turns on his heel -- doesn't jostle Lance -- what the Hell -- and speed walks away. They turn a corner and Shiro takes another curve -- the spare bedroom.

The one they use to --

" -- fuck. Takashi, you really wanna -- "

"I have a boner," Shiro says simply. He looks down at Lance -- gray eyes softening -- "and so do you."

"Yes -- my phallic member tends to stiffen quite a bit at the feeling of the muscle in your mouth intertwining with mine -- saliva -- "

Shiro drops Lance just as Keith comes sprinting around the corner.

And Lance -- he's just tired.


	2. Please Remove Your Fingers From My Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear gosh, this was not a good idea -- at all.
> 
> Having sex in the training room? When anyone could walk in at any time?
> 
> Yikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yeah
> 
> Gotta change the rating on this, I guess
> 
> There's a lil bit of smut

**Allura**

 

There's nothing Lance enjoys more than -- like -- really fucking likes -- fighting Shiro. He doesn't mean -- verbally, heavens no. Arguing -- not his idea of fun.

In fact -- their first argument was _terrible._

("Lance," Shiro barked. " _Enough_."

His teeth were clenched and a vein appeared in his forehead. Shiro's hands were in fists beside his hips -- shoulders tense -- face red -- brows furrowed. 

He was either extremely embarrassed or extremely angry.

Both ways -- what the fuck?

"Chill out?" Pidge said. Lance just -- stared at Shiro. He's baffled. The Prince's hand still rested on Lance's bare shoulder.

"What is the matter?" The Prince -- Julaux -- asked. His voice was deep and gravely -- it was sexy, Lance will admit.

"What's your _deal?"_ Lance snapped. "I can't have one damn -- conversation? Is that against the _rules_ now, _Shiro_?"

"You're flirting with a Prince, Lance," Shiro said. "That is vastly innapropriate."

"I do not mind," the Prince said -- grinned -- vampire fangs. "I quite enjoy it."

Lance stared at Shiro, expression hard. This was ridiculous -- he's getting _jealous_ now?

"You have something to say, Lance?" Shiro said. "Go ahead -- do it. Say something."

"You're actually being childish, wow. I am -- not dealing with this right now." Lance turned back to the Prince -- smiled charmingly. "Shall we head to the palace?"

 

Lance was in his room, stripping down from his armor. He had just taken off his breast plate, leaving him in his thigh and shin guards -- boots. A rapid knocking sounded from his door. Lance sighed and pulled on his green military jacket -- it barely fit anymore.

"Yes," he said tiredly -- it's going to be Shiro -- he just knew it. Lo and behold -- as the door opened -- "Fucking kiddin' me? I'm exhausted."

"We need to talk like mature -- adults." That last word -- adults -- was almost tilted in tenor.

Condescending, even. 

The door shut behind him.

"You -- are -- unbelievable," Lance growled, smacking a palm to his forehead. "What are you mad about, glorious leader? Huh? Maybe -- oh, I know! You feel like you have -- jurisdiction suddenly?"

"Actually -- yes."

"'Cause you're fucking me? Nah, that's not how this works." Lance sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "Shiro, you are not my boyfriend."

At that, Shiro's face became red. "You don't think I know that?"

"No -- I know you do," Lance said, voice low. "Which is why you should understand that flirting is just flirting -- either way, you have no say as to what I do!"

"It was getting out of hand," Shiro said. He crossed his arms and inappropriately -- Lance licked his lips at the sight of his biceps flexing. "If you had run off with him -- "

"What, huh?" Lance interrupted. "You -- you gonna explain to everyone that -- hey, go get Lance because he's getting screwed by someone that isn't me!"

"Maybe you would have!" Shiro shouted. "Would have gone to be fucked by some -- some Prince because why not? Why wouldn't you go off to him, Lance?!"

And Lance -- he stumbled back as if struck. He stared at Shiro with his teeth clenched and gritting against each other. The gall -- audacity -- fucking nerve -- of this man --

"You -- " Lance's voice cracked and he hated it, " -- can go right ahead and fuck yourself. I can't believe -- wow. Wow! Get _out_."

It finally seemed to register to Shiro what he said. "I didn't mean -- "

"People always say -- people say things they don't mean when they're angry," said Lance. He smiled hysterically. "But Hell -- that's straight bullshit! You called me a God damn whore!"

"Lance -- " Shiro stopped speaking for a moment. Lance glared at him intensely. "I didn't mean it," he finished softly.

Lance huffed and looked at the ground. He wanted the cloying scent of metal and pine and fire -- messing with his mind -- out of his nose.

"I'm sorry."

Lance glowered at the floor. "Listen to me, Shiro. You won't ever talk to me like that again -- ever. For this to work out..."

He looked Shiro in the eye and finally noticed his heartbroken and regretful expression.

"You can't treat me like that. Just because I'm flirty doesn't mean I'm gonna fucking have sex with anything with two legs."

"I'm really sorry, Lance," Shiro said. He let his arms drop. "That wasn't -- I was just angry. I was being irrational."

Lance nodded once. "Yeah, I know. Now get out."

"Okay. I'll make it up to you."

"Good luck."

Shiro -- found a vape pen and gave it to Lance. Always appreciative of the small things, Lance happily accepted the apology.)

They still haven't really spoken about it, now that Lance thinks about it.

But whatever.

Lance -- barely -- remembers to place his hand behind his head as he's slammed into the ground. Shiro's heavy bare foot rests on his naked chest.

"You're -- " Shiro stops to take a panting breath, " -- getting a lot better."

"I know," Lance says, just as out of breath. He hooks his hand around Shiro's ankle. "Lemme up."

"Get up yourself."

Shiro looks -- really, really hot. He's sweating lightly and he's tensed for another fight. His forelock is damp and hanging in his eyes just the way Lance likes. And he's smirking, an eyebrow cocked.

Lance has -- literally asked Shiro to step on him before.

Dreams really do come true, huh?

But --

"Takashi, get your fat ass off of me."

"No," Shiro says with a grin -- Lance scowls. "C'mon, I believe in you."

"Fine," Lance huffs, eyeing the soft inner thigh that Shiro has exposed. They're both wearing compression shorts -- Keith himself described them as _gay_.

The thing is -- Shiro's foot is on Lance's sternum -- Lance is really flexible. In reality, he should've expected Lance to just -- bend in half and kick him -- hard -- in that area.

Shiro hisses through his teeth and stumbles off of Lance. "Jesus -- "

Lance hops back up, bouncing on the balls of his feet -- says, "What were you expecting?"

"Not that," says Shiro. "I'm going to have a bruise there, jeez."

"You always bruise like a dream," Lance sighs. He smiles cheekily when Shiro squints at him. "Ready?"

"Let's go."

It takes a while for Lance to finally get Shiro tired. When he does, it's because Lance literally kicked the back of his knees. Shiro went down with a thump, hand behind his head.

Lance giggles a bit breathlessly, glancing at Shiro -- he's pouting -- letting loose -- it makes Lance happy.

Ugh.

"Don't be such a sour puss," Lance says lightly. Shiro huffs in response. "Aw, _babe_."

"Don't call me that," Shiro sniffs. "I can't believe you tripped me."

"It worked -- I got what I wanted," Lance purrs. Shiro immediately notices the change in tenor and looks at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yup."

Lance grunts as he sits up from laying next to Shiro. Shiro stays laying down, watching Lance with intent. Then he swings a leg over Shiro's lap and promptly sits in it.

"You're heavy," Shiro says playfully.

Lance coos briefly before getting on his knees to hover over Shiro. He looks great -- cigarette ash irises but a thin line around dilated pupils.

"You're excited," Lance comments. "Already, Takashi?"

"I'm always excited for you."

And -- Lance's heart does that dumb triple axle in his chest. He ignores it, opting to grab -- not cradle -- he doesn't like soft -- Shiro's jaw and brush his lips against Shiro's.

"Come on, Lance," Shiro says quietly. "Give me more."

With every word, their lips touch a bit more. 

"Why should I?"

Lance startles a bit when Shiro's hands -- cold and over heated -- rest on his hips. Both hands begin to rub small circles on his hips.

"I'll make it worth your while," Shiro murmurs. He runs a cold finger along the inside of Lance's shorts -- no underwear with these fuckers.

"Deal," Lance breathes.

He seals their lips together -- lets Shiro gently coax his mouth open. It's such a -- contrast. How rough Lance grips Shiro's jaw steadily in comparison to how gently their mouths move together with soon-to-be frantic intentions.

How Shiro presses his fingers so deep in Lance's hips that they'll bruise in contrast to the sweet noises that leak out of him.

When Lance feels Shiro begin to pull down his shorts in the back -- he lets it happen. Everyone should be sleeping by now anyway.

Shiro pulls away and removes his prosthetic from Lance's backside. Lance whimpers and squirms, back arched as he sits up on Shiro's lap. He's not aware that he's painfully hard until his -- err, nether regions -- Jesus -- he's so lame -- rubs against Shiro.

His breath catches and Shiro looks up at him like he's the god of the sky -- like Lance hung every damn star in the Universe for him.

"Lance," Shiro says -- a prayer undertone to it. "Are you sure -- "

"Yes," he groans out.

"We don't have any -- "

Lance pulls Shiro's prosthetic towards his face. Shiro takes the hint and curls his fist -- only his middle and index finger stick out. When Lance takes the fingers into his mouth and sucks, Shiro stares. Lance can feel him twitch in his shorts.

It tastes like salt -- and metal -- and bliss. Lance's eyes nearly roll back into his head as he grinds his hips into Shiro. 

There's drool coming from the sides of his mouth when Shiro takes his fingers from Lance's mouth. Immediately, Lance finds his lips again.

He shivers when Shiro presses his finger in to the first knuckle and begins to gently push in and out.

"Deeper," Lance says. He's -- not sure how he already sounds wrecked. "Harder."

But Shiro says, "O-Okay" and he sounds worse.

And boy, does he pick up speed.

It has Lance scrambling for purchase -- long, bright red scratch marks appear on Shiro's chest -- as he moans into Shiro's mouth. He adds the second finger without warning and Lance _screams_.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks -- alarmed but aroused nonetheless.

"So good," Lance says against Shiro's swollen lips. "Hurt me so good."

Shiro crooks his _fingers_ and hits Lance's prostate so violently that it has tears spring into his eyes.

It's painful in the best way.

Lance sits up again, back in an almost unnatural arch. He rests his hands on Shiro's chest -- feels his labored breathing. He rolls his hips into Shiro as he continues at a rapid pace. When Lance looks at him through teary eyes, Shiro has a -- look on his face.

Officially, Lance can recognize it as love and lust.

"You're so beautiful, Kitten," Shiro whispers. Lance mewls and shuts his eyes.

Lord, it feels like forever and not enough time. Lance is damn near to that elusive edge -- climbing higher and higher and --

"You're gonna make me cum in my pants," Shiro says in his ear and Lance decides to rest on his chest -- still moving, he has to, "but I wanna cum in your ass."

Lance nods quickly -- Shiro is frantically trying to take his own shorts off. As he's jostled, Shiro hits his prostate again so roughly -- its sweet, _glorious_ pain -- and Lance shouts an expletive.

Vaguely, over their combined breaths and Shiro struggling, he hears a noise.

A faint, "What was that?"

Lance's heart nearly stops in his fucking chest.

He slaps Shiro's cheeks frantically, chanting "Takashi, _Takashi_."

"I'm _trying_ ," He grits out. His finger still pump and Lance can barely keeps quiet.

"No," Lance hisses. He grabs Shiro's wrist. "Red light, I heard Allura in the hall!"

Shiro's hand stills as his eyes go wide.

" _Oh_."

"Yeah."

The footsteps get closer to the door. They sit there, staring at it in anticipation. It's only when the whirring of the door opening that they spring into action.

Rather -- Shiro does.

He can be so --  _dumb_ sometimes.

He gets up in an instant -- Lance manages to work with his limbs and locks his ankles around Shiro's waist while looping his arms around his neck tightly.

Shiro's fingers are still in his ass.

His human hand rests on his bare rear -- _still spreading him open, God damn it_ \-- when the door opens. Luckily, Shiro isn't facing Allura. 

"Hey, Princess!" He doesn't sound any less close to an orgasm, sadly. Allura looks at him oddly.

"I heard shouting -- what are you two doing?" She's dressed in her night gown, hair in a messy bun. 

"Training," Shiro answers gruffly. His voice is more raspy than Lance's.

"I keep almost falling," Lance says -- chokes because Shiro started moving his hand again -- the makeshift lube is drying -- burns so _nicely_. "Th-Thats why I s-screamed."

"Oh, all right," says Allura. Lance sees her mouth continue moving but there's only white noise.

"Take your fingers out of my ass," he whispers urgently.

"You're no fun," Shiro murmurs. But he does so -- even has the courtesy to pull Lance's shorts back up. 

Lance drops to the ground -- _that's one unfortunate meat obelisk in his pants_ \-- and peers around Shiro.

No way in absolute Hell is he moving.

"I'll let you get back to training. Goodnight," says Allura -- she smiles, still obviously confused.

"Thanks," Lance says. "'Night."

Shiro lets out a harsh breath of air when she leaves. "Close call."

Lance groans and stretches. He needs to take care of --

"Need a hand?" Shiro asks -- a mischevious glint in his eye.

And if they're reckless -- Lance getting fucked against a cool metal wall with Shiro's forehead resting on his shoulders -- then no-one has to know.

(Lance remembers after the fact that there are _cameras_ in the fucking training rooms.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I try to write smut, I suck soooo much at it
> 
> Anyhow, comment! That's what keeps me writin'


	3. Love is the Best Lube for Not Really Having Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro takes a step forward -- Lance tenses immediately. He knows that if Shiro so much as brushes against Lance, he'll melt. A weak, evaporating puddle of insecurity and a little too much affection for licorice, cookies and cream --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chemotherapy drains the fuck outta me

**Keith**

 

The steam wafts through the air in thick amounts -- Lance takes really hot showers. They also tend to be long with thoughts.

Today's thoughts are occupied by a certain -- person.

His head thunks against the opal-esque, long tile. He remembers -- he used to be obsessed with them.

Lance was a gemologist kid.

Quite -- rare.

(Unusual.)

Back on track.

Lately, whenever he closes his eyes -- it's silver fondant on cake -- buttercream -- licorice -- cookies and cream --

Lance has a sweet tooth -- for a man.

A man with eyes the color of silver fondant -- skin the color of buttercream and oh so fragile looking -- licorice colored clothes -- hair white and black as cookies and cream.

He groans aloud and angles his face towards the shower spray. The water drops are fine -- hit Lance lightly because of how small they are.

(Altean showers are -- odd. The water is in tiny drops and hit his body as if a finger nail were tapping lightly all over his body. 

He never really feels drenched in water, just -- covered in it.

It coats the room -- accounts for all the damn steam.

It coats his lungs.

Reminds him of -- )

The water cascades down his face, dragging the face cleanser with it. He tilts his head down once his face is clean -- the conditioner comes down from his hair in dark blue rivets. He watches as the byproduct trails down his chest, his torso.

Lance throws his head back again, smacking his palms to his face -- he had subconsciously chosen the conditioner that Shiro likes on him.

"God fucking -- I don't..." Lance trails off. His throat feels tight and his voice comes out choked.

He doesn't _want_ this.

Lance goes to lightly tap his head against the tile. However, the door to the showers opens with a bang. It has his head going forward much too quickly.

Are you kidding --

" _Fuck_."

Lance knows he's going to slip yet does nothing to stop it. He lets himself sit on the floor the the stall. His forehead hurts -- his ass hurts --

\-- his heart hurts.

"Lance?"

It's Keith. He should've known he would show up eventually. Lance really had been taking a while -- emotional crises do that to you -- especially after they trained together. 

Maybe if he doesn't say anything, he'll go away.

"Hello? Lance, you okay?"

Lance has a pretty distinct voice so -- he had doubted it would work.

"Yes," he croaks -- damn his emotions, honestly. "Just, uh -- you scared me."

"My bad."

Keith comes around the corner and peeks his head in Lance's stall. Lance stares at him blandly.

"Come here often?" he asks -- blinks slowly with a lewd smirk. Keith just rolls his eyes and ducks into a stall. "Aw, c'mon sugar tits -- gimme some lovin'."

"I'm _lovin_ ' the idea of kicking your ass if you continue," Keith calls. The barely there patter of water hitting tile joins in Lance's own spray. "You stay sitting like that and under your butt is gonna go dry."

"Yeehaw," Lance replies. He crosses his legs -- props his chin on his hand -- places his elbow on his knee. He taps the drain twice and the water stops. "Can I save a horse and ride you, cowboy?"

"Lance, I swear to fucking -- God -- " Keith sounds vaguely flustered. It has Lance's teasing grin growing into something warmer -- fond.

"I'd suck you down so fa -- "

"Shut _up!"_

Lance laughs loudly -- some of the previous despair drains a bit. His cackling and Keith's annoyed groaning make a cacophony in the room.

He doesn't hear Shiro come into the shower room.

"Hey, Lance," Shiro greets with a small grin. Lance sobers and swallows -- thickly -- he hates this feeling -- butterflies with knives for wings and needles for antennae.

"Hi," he murmurs -- looks away with hot cheeks. "Jus' getting out; I've bothered Keith enough."

"Damn right," Keith says. It causes Lance to smile just a tad before he stands.

He nearly slips but catches himself against the wall before Shiro could even reach out. Shiro stares at Lance -- he looks worried.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he says before shrugging past Shiro. He grabs a towel -- secures it around his waist -- fuck, he's still staring -- "Really, I'm okay. See you at dinner."

Lance grabs another towel -- quickly dries his hair. It's a moment before Lance can hear Shiro's footsteps head towards a stall. He sighs in relief before exiting, dropping the towel into the laundry shoot.

The cold hallway air hits him and Lance has to bite back a gasp. He begins to walk towards the East wing, where the bedrooms are located.

_This actually sucks. Completely -- I hate everything, ever._

He's too busy being angry at -- well -- everything to notice Pidge walking towards him rapidly. She collides with him with a grunt.

It's silent for a second with her body stuck against Lance's. Then, she wheels back. Her pretty brown eyes are blown wide behind her glasses -- mouth even wider and cheeks flushed.

"Why are you wet?!" she screeches. Pidge makes a face and wipes at her oversized navy sweatshirt. "Gross!"

Her blush says otherwise but okay.

"...Is that mine?" Lance asks after a beat. Pidge makes a huffing sound before nodding curtly. "Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"It's cold and you have soft clothes. Anyways, wet?"

"Just got out of the shower. Too crowded for me."

"Oh. Well, go put some clothes on. You're burning my retinas."

"Because I'm so hot," Lance winks and sends her a finger gun. "Or bright, whichever works."

"Yeah, yeah, go on." Pidge walks past Lance, a calculating look on her face. 

Lance walks a bit faster towards his bedroom -- sighs in relief when it closes and locks. He dries quickly then pulls on a pair of light gray sweatpants -- underwear and shirt be damned.

He takes his time heading to the dining room. Halfway there, he realizes he never fixed his hair. The curls atop his head are most likely wild -- not like Lance's hair isn't usually messy. 

On a regular basis, his sex hair is out of this world.

_Ha._

Puns.

He snickers to himself as he enters the room. Pidge is sitting in the chair next to Lance's. Keith sits across from her. Shiro is sitting in the chair in front of Lance's. He lets out a discreet sigh as Hunk walks into the room. As Lance lowers himself into his seat, he avoids looking at Shiro.

"You showered fast," Lance says to Keith with a smirk. "Excited to see me?"

Shiro showered fast as well, but --

\-- whatever.

"You used all the hot water," Keith replies blandly -- he smiles. "But, hey, maybe I did wanna eat dinner with you."

Lance gasps and hold a hand over his chest. "Queef! I'm so honored -- "

"Did you just -- nevermind, I take it back."

"Gay."

Shiro clears his throat loudly and Lance turns to face him, broad grin still in place. It quickly drops.

"Lance, may I speak to you for a moment? In the hall?" Shiro asks -- more in a tone of you have no choice.

He doesn't bother responding, instead scooting his chair out and standing. He turns on his heel and steps into the hall. From the hallway, he can hear Pidge.

"Oh, Loverboy Lance is in trouble!" A smack, then, "Hunk, don't hit Pidge!" by Shiro.

Heavy footsteps -- Shiro appears in the doorway. Lance leans his bare back against the wall as the door shuts behind Shiro. He looks into his eyes and -- Lance isn't sure how he didn't notice the distress in that silver fondant -- buttercream dried tight around his eyes.

"What's up with you?" Shiro asks and crosses his arms. Lance goes for nonchalance.

"Did I do something to offend you, Shiro?"

"I told you -- "

"Call you _Takashi_ when we're alone. But we're not alone -- not in the bedroom -- not fucking in the training room." Lance runs a hand down his face. "What did I do?"

Shiro takes a step forward -- Lance tenses immediately. He knows that if Shiro so much as brushes against Lance, he'll melt. A weak, evaporating puddle of insecurity and a little too much affection for licorice, cookies and cream --

"It's what you're not doing. You're not talking to me -- you don't smile at me -- you don't -- " Shiro's voice cracks, " -- laugh with me -- don't touch me. What did I do w--wrong?"

"Ba -- Shiro," Lance starts. He begins to reach out but hesitates and drops his hand. When Shiro flinches, he goes to hug him instead. Shiro hugs him back, tightly. "I'm sorry."

Seeing Shiro close to tears is just -- the _worst_. Almost as bad as seeing someone kick a puppy and hearing that little, pained sound it'll make.

(Not as bad only because Lance has a very large -- extremely tremendous -- place in his heart for dogs.

Puppers.

Does that make him a bad person?)

"Why?" Shiro asks into his shoulder. Lance swallows -- now or never.

What could he lose, anyway?

He didn't bargain for all of this.

_Is this more than you bargained for ye --_

Focus!

"I think I love you." When he hears Shiro gasp and try to pull away, Lance hangs on with a stronger grasp. He's crying now, great. "No, listen to me.

"I'm so fucking afraid of this -- this feeling in my chest, okay? And I don't know how you dealt with it 'cause I can't deal. I don't know what to do, or what to say, and I'm trying to avoid you for a reason. I want it to go away. I don't want to love you because everything -- every _one_ \-- I love either leaves or I leave them. And heartbreak hurts -- it leaves every part of you sore.

"So I'm terrified of you," Lance manages to grit out between a stifled sob. "It's scary, and _you're_ scary and I'm so, so tired of hiding."

Lance looks down at his feet as he lets Shiro pull away. After a minute of silence, he looks up. Shiro has tears running down his face. He seems over the moon.

"Thank God," he whispers.

Lance lets Shiro cradle his jaw. Lets him press their lips together -- the taste of salt lingers on both of their lips. He grips the front of Shiro's t-shirt as if it's a life line.

"I'm sorry, Takashi," Lance murmurs around his lips.

He parts Shiro's mouth apart with his own and deepens the kiss. Shiro's hands fall from Lance's face to snake around his waist.

"I love you," Shiro says, pulling away for a moment.

"I know."

Shiro snorts and -- Lance can see the euphoria in his eyes. "Don't quote Star Wars at me."

Lance smiles and wipes the tear tracks from Shiro's eyes. Shiro does the same for him before resting his forehead against Lance's.

Then, the whirring sound of the door about to open.

Lance springs back and rests against the wall again -- hands in his pockets. Shiro, tactless, stumbles back and ends up on his ass. Lance stifles giggle as Keith is revealed in the doorway.

"Is everything -- why are you on the floor," Keith says, gaze shifting from Lance, to Shiro, then back to Lance.

The beam on Shiro's face makes his statement more believable.

"Lance told a joke. It surprised me because I thought he hated me."

"Well, let's hear it."

Luckily, Lance is a total dork and memorized a shit ton of jokes back on Earth.

"Wanna hear a yolk about eggs?" Lance says, then wiggles his eyebrows. Keith looks at him flatly before reluctantly smiling.

"Lame. Come eat dinner." Keith jabs a thumb behind himself. "Hunk made this thing that tastes like nacho cheese and flan mixed. Sound gross but tastes delicious."

"Sure thing," Lance says. He grabs Shiro's outstretched hand and pulls him to his feet easily -- Shiro and Keith look shocked, which is weird, considering Lance is actually muscular.

Not a beef cake like Shiro, but still.

If Lance smiles at Shiro a bit too tenderly at Shiro once Keith turns around -- that's a secret between Lance and Takashi.

Shit, now they're hiding a _real_ relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry it took so long! As mentioned before, cancer is a cock sucking whore. I've been so tired and I ended up in the mental ward for a while. So.


	4. Sweet Talk is for Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I might've hurt his feelings..." Lance whispers. The sentence trails off as he tries to both talk to Keith and pay attention to the battle plan. "It's -- I'll take care of it. Promise."
> 
> "How did you manage -- ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy. Fuck.

**Coran**

Okay -- so.

Maybe they're not really hiding a real relationship -- not yet, at least.

Lance will admit -- he fucks up sometimes. But everyone does that, all right? He's not special for that reason.

(He's special because of his sparkling personality, fuck you.)

Remember when Lance and Shiro got into that fight -- Shiro pretty much called Lance a slut and well. That had hurt pretty bad because Lance -- he doesn't mean it. The flirting, that is.

They still haven't really worked that out.

But! That's not what the current argument is about. Just the fact that they're fighting again -- and now Shiro and Lance are avoiding each other -- is enough of a similarity.

Yeah  -- Lance fucked up. It all started with the L word.

No, not linger.

That stupid word that -- holds so much meaning. 

Love.

Lance took it back like an insensitive prick.

Bear with him for a sec, okay? He seriously wasn't ready to say it aloud. That made the feeling real and he's just not ready for that. Yeah -- immediately after, he was beyond content. 

But Lance -- he was sprawled across Shiro. Regularly, he listens to Shiro's heartbeat to fall asleep. However, his brain came to an absolutely brilliant conclusion.

(Sarcasm.)

Heart equals love and -- oh fucking no.

Lance scrambled to get away from Shiro, accidentally kicking him in the jaw as he toppled to the floor. He sprang back up and cleared his throat.

"Lance?" Shiro mumbled -- rubbed his jaw. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing, I'll be right back," Lance squeaked before fleeing the room.

He never went back.

The next day, Lance broke the news to Shiro. He didn't say it in a mean way, he swears! It's just, well --

"Shiro, I -- I know I said I loved you yesterday. But I'm not ready for that. I jus' need more time so -- I take it back? I dunno."

Lance has always dreamed of Shiro spanking him -- but not a full-out slap to his face, the force behind it striking. The last he heard was a "Fuck you, Lance," and a sniffle -- last thing he saw was Shiro's retreating back.

Now here they are.

Shiro is arguing with Allura about battle strategies. It's getting heated -- Hunk and Pidge stand a few feet behind him, fidgeting. Lance happens to be sitting, legs folded on the floor -- as far away from Shiro as possible -- with Keith looming over him.

"So what happened between you and Shiro?" Keith asks bluntly -- he crosses his arms when Lance looks up at him. "What? Obviously _something_ happened."

Lance awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. It makes an obnoxiously loud sound when he lets his arm drop back to his lap, clattering against the armor. For a moment the discussion falters -- it starts back up immediately.

"Nothin'," Lance mutters. He taps his gloved fingers on the floor -- a piano melody that never did leave his mind. It's a habit to whenever he's uncomfortable. 

"Nothing?" Keith asks incredulously -- keeps his voice low, "Lance, you two are avoiding each other like -- the plague or some shit."

"I might've hurt his feelings..." Lance whispers. The sentence trails off as he tries to both talk to Keith and pay attention to the battle plan. "It's -- I'll take care of it. Promise."

"How did you manage -- ?"

"Lance -- Keith! Were you paying attention?" Shiro barks at them. He doesn't look at Lance and it -- it hurts. It's been two weeks.

"No," mutters Keith as Lance snaps back, "Yes, actually."

"Explain."

"Yes, _Sir_ ," Lance says testily. "You and I -- against your very apparent distaste of the idea -- will be covering the inside of the abandoned base because we work the best together and you need a long distance insurance. Hunk and Keith will do the exterior due to the firepower needed to back up Keith. Allura and Pidge will stay at the castle and monitor what we're doing as well as making sure everything digital is running -- not saying they aren't capable of kicking ass."

Shiro grunts and turns back to Allura. "We're departing."

Allura nods curtly and walks away -- Pidge hot on her heels.

Keith looks to Lance and squints. He mutters, "Fix whatever that is before something bad happens."

Lance blinks at him -- that sounded like foreshadowing.

Huh.

"I will," replies Lance. Keith nods and gives a brief smile before walking to Hunk. Lance just begins to stand as they head for the Yellow.

"Let's go," Shiro calls. Lance raises an eyebrow.

"We're taking Red," Lance states. At the declaration, a soft murmur of fire and cinnamon reflect a purr in his mind. Shiro opens his mouth but Lance cuts him off. "We're landing on a planet with -- wait for it -- red and yellow dirt. Black would stick out like a sore thumb. Plus, Red is smaller."

The purr becomes louder -- black matches and gasoline.

Shiro says nothing, instead striding towards the hangars. He stands in front of Red for just a second before he reels back, eyes wide. The ground shakes with a tremor that Lance could only describe as an earthquake.

" _What was that?!_ " Pidge shouts through the comms.

"Red growled at Shiro," Lance supplies. Lance goes to stand in front of him as Shiro backs away -- Red lowers his maw. "I think I know why. Don't worry about it."

 _"If you say so,"_ Pidge says the same time Hunk joins in with a " _Fix it!"_

Lance lovingly pats the side of Red's jaw.

"Come on, handsome," Lance croons. "Shiro and I need to go."

He doesn't wait for a response, instead climbing in. He's engulfed by heat -- fire licking at his heels. Shiro hesitates before stepping in. He takes a sharp inhalation of warm air.

"Jesus, it's hot," he says.

Red gives another growl, though the ground doesn't shake like before. Shiro winces before looking to Lance. They stare at each other for a moment.

Lance breaks eye contact first, walking around Shiro and sitting in his pilot seat. Lance blinks slowly -- grins when an excited sound of happiness leaves Red -- a soft groaning from inside the cockpit. 

"Might wanna hold on," Lance calls. When Shiro doesn't respond, he looks over his shoulder. The man looks sad, staring at the floor almost longingly. "Yeah -- you miss Keith being in Red, but it's me now, all right?"

It comes out more venomous than Lance means for it to. Shiro's head snaps up and he furrows his brows.

"No, I -- " he cuts himself off, instead sighing and holding onto the back of Lance's seat. "That's not it."

"I also can't change the temperature," Lance says before he abruptly takes off.

The way they take off is smooth, yet Shiro still yelps -- Lance speeds up in frustration. Hunk lets out an indignant shout when they land at the base before he and Keith.

"Come on, baby boy," Lance says softly. He pats his dashboard lovingly. "We gotta leave."

With another -- unnecessary -- groan, the maw opens. Shiro stumbles out immediately as Lance takes a deep breath. He can do this, no problem.

Totally.

Lance rises and walks to the opening for Red. He kisses a metal plate -- spiced rum sound of satisfaction -- and leaves. He watches as his jaw closes tight and the light fades from his eyes.

In silence, they wait for Keith and Hunk to arrive on the No-Name planet. Lance shuffles in place before deciding to stretch. They land with a jarring thud and Lance trips into Shiro. He holds him tightly for just a second before righting him.

"You okay?" Shiro asks quietly.

"Yeah."

Keith comes speeding out first. His face is flushed and a broad grin is stretched across his face. Lance just raises an eyebrow when he crashes into him.

"What's up?" Lance asks as Keith winds his arms around Lance. He hesitantly does the same.

"They think my Dad is on this planet!"

Mind you -- Lance is right fucking there and Keith just screamed into his entire ear.

"Cool," Lance drawls as he pries Keith off of him. Keith is -- bouncing off of the walls.

"We're gonna get started!" he shouts as Hunk leaves Yellow.

He's grinning as well as Keith activates his bayard. Keith sprints away _\--_ Hunk catches up.

"Let's get this over with," Lance sighs.

* * *

Something happened.

The last thing Shiro heard was a distressed shout from Lance. Then a -- a large cracking sound and yelp.

Shiro was just around the corner when Lance screamed, "No, Shiro!"

Then, there's a blank space. What everyone seems to believe is that when in a healing pod is that you're completely unaware. Sure -- sometimes you dont remember. But his brain is actively recalling events up until now.

There was a blinding pain in the center of his chest -- unbearable to the point of a deafening scream. He heard Lance let out a horrified sob before he passed out.

Now he's in stasis.

Everyone left a while ago -- Coran had informed them of Shiro's stable conditions. Then, not a word.

When the taste of menthol fills his mouth -- the frost of his body -- the roaring headache -- he knows he's about to fall out of the pod. It opens and Shiro falls into someone's arms.

"Ow," he mutters before standing up straight. He steadies himself and lets hands pat around his body -- it takes a moment for him to realize babble is accompanying the gentle prods.

" -- sorry, Takashi -- "

Shiro's breath hitches as his eyes zero in on Lance's crying face. Crystalline tears roll down his flushed cheeks and his lower lips trembles.

He was always a pretty crier.

" -- tried to tell you in time but I was too late and you got fucking shot in the chest by a small ion cannon and you were dead for an entire minute and seven seconds and now your hair is white all over and I'm so sorry," Lance stops to let out a sob and hiccup. "I -- I'm so fucking regretful about what I said -- Takashi -- I fucking love you, baby, I dont deserve to even be loved by y -- "

Shiro promptly stops Lance's nonsensical muttering by grabbing his shoulders tightly. He's curious as to how he looks with white hair but saves it for later.

"Kitten," Shiro says softly -- a minute amount of tension is drained from his shoulders. "I forgive you."

"You _shouldn't!_ " Lance shouts. He attempts to get out of Shiro's grip to no avail. "I dont deserve it! Let me go!"

"Lance!" Shiro practically yells from the top of his lungs. "Stop, calm down! I fucking -- we all make mistakes, okay? I accepted that you weren't ready for it, all right? I love you and I'll never stop loving you!"

Lance looks at him with teary eyes brittle. "I c -- "

Shiro cuts him off with a firm kiss to the lips. All of the pentup anger seems to drain from Lance's shoulders -- Shiro closes his eyes the same moment Lance does. He begins to scramble for something to hold on to. First -- Lance's cold hands grasp his face -- his shoulders -- his jaw -- before resting on the back of Shiro's head to pull him closer. Small pecks turn into a languid makeout session as Lance calms.

Then Lance jumps away and claps a hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"I'm really glad you're okay!" Lance says -- Shiro furrows his brows.

"Wh -- "

Then the footsteps register.

Shiro isn't sure how Lance has such good hearing.

"Ah, Black Paladin! You're awake and well, I see! You're lucky Lance health training from me!" Coran says cheerfully. "And that he was here with you all the week!"

"A week?!" Shiro says incredulously. His gaze snaps back to Lance who takes his hand back and looks away sheepishly. "Lance."

"I was worried," is the cotton candy sweet phrase murmured in defense.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can fill him up on what happened," Coran states as he hands Shiro a blanket. Shiro says a thanks and Coran leaves.

Lance and Shiro sit on the floor, talking for hours. The accident -- the confessions -- past fights -- and Shiro, he --

He thinks they'll prosper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY JFC THE FIST FEW PARAGRAPHS WERE WRITTEN BUT IT KEPT ERASING SO I GOT FRUSTRATED IM SO SORRY


	5. Hey There, Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time they leave, Shiro is exhausted. Austin had talked to Krolia about what happened and she understood. Then came why he was flirting with Lance. Austin had told the truth and Lance went beet red — then Krolia damn near attacked Austin. Keith barely managed to stop her.
> 
> As Shiro trudges to his room, he rubs his temples. He hears light footsteps and looks behind him. Lance jogs up to him, falling into step beside him. He puts a placating hand to Shiro’s bicep.
> 
> ”I’m sorry, darling,” Lance says, seemingly worried — as if Shiro could be mad at him for doing his job. “I hope you’re not angry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This,,, is a bit longer than usual, I think?
> 
> Haha. Austin. Austin from Texas. AUSTIN, TEXAS
> 
> God i love myself

**Keith's Fucking _Father_ _(THRICE!)_**

Shiro watches, tense and wary, as Lance circles whom could be Keith's father. Keith sits multiple yards away from the man — at Shiro's warning. Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Coran watch from the observation deck in the training room.

Honestly — he believes that Lance will be able to interrogate Keith's supposed father. The reason why, however, is bothersome.

Keith's dad is seriously attracted to Lance.

And — it doesn't help that Lance blushes at the drop of a hat. It doesn't matter who gives him a compliment — he will go red.

So, that means Austin Kogane — Keith's father — the guy that's making Shiro jealous — thinks Lance is flirting back.

Which he is.

_"Kashi, babe, I'm gonna flirt with him. He's like a — a dog or something waiting for a treat. Trust me on this."_

Shiro snaps to attention when Lance begins to speak.

"Sooo, Mr. Kogane. What exactly were you doing in an abandoned Galra base?" Lance asks, stopping in front of the man. He's taller than Shiro — it made Lance indignant so he demanded the giant guy sit in a chair.

"Waitin' for someone a lot like you tuh rescue me," Austin says in his dumb, stupid, disgusting Texan drawl.

The problem is — Lance loves southern accents. Even in the Garrison, it was always kids with an accent similar to Texan that Lance would date.

So — his face flushes a bit. Shiro can see the strain in his neck so he doesn't look at him.

"Well," Lance says, rocking forward on the balls of his feet, "what if someone a lot like me didn't show up?"

"I'd've told 'em to mind their own business," Austin says, dragging his eyes up and down Lance's body. 

Lance crosses his arms and huffs — it causes his biceps and triceps to flex in his sleeveless turtleneck. Shiro — he's pretty sure everyone watched that action.

Maybe he’s just really protective of his things — people he loves.

But Austin — he licks his dumb Texan lips. Lance squints at him and runs his tongue across his top row of teeth.

"You flatter me, Mr. Cowboy," Lance drawls in an accent that's an exact replica of Austin's. "But  _es una lástima que seas un pedazo de mierda de caballo."_

Shiro shudders a bit and a flush makes its way to his neck — Austin flushes just as much, though on his face.

It's probably an insult.

"I didn't know you could speak dirty like that, Bluebell."

"Did you just call me _ice cream?"_ Lance asks, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Shucks, I sure am sweeter than it."

"Lance," Keith hisses, "interrogation?"

"Riiight, _right_." Lance clears his throat. "Why were you there? You a spy or somethin'?"

"I already told you — " Austin begins.

But — Lance is fast and is suddenly between Austin's legs — chair tipped back dangerously, barely supported by Lance holding it — an energy dagger right under Austin's chin held steadily — Lance is in his face, pouty mouth parted, eyelids low, eyes glinting dark sapphire — very much in the man’s space.

Shiro shifts, because, well — it's hot.

"We don't need you, Mr. Kogane," Lance says, voice rough, "your son doesn’t need you, either. He has us now — he has his _mother_ now."

Austin swallows thickly, entire face pink.

_Get in line, asshole._

"I'm not 'llowed to tell you that, sweetheart."

Lance grins, his oddly sharp and slightly longer canines flashing. It's condescending and sarcastic. He tips Austin back a tad more and the man makes a strangled noise — sweat beads his forehead as Lance shifts the knife closer to his throat.

"The _problem_ ," Lance growls, "is that you fucking _died_ , you _bumbling_ , fucking _selfish_ , sorry _excuse_ for a father." Lance takes a steady breath. "So, _Austin_ , tell me, now, because I _damn_ well will _fuck_ you up."

Keith is tense — Shiro is tense — it’s just really uncomfortable.

"This is, uh, going a bit far," Shiro says tentatively. "Lance..."

His boyfriend turns his head slowly and narrows his eyes — his expression is flat. He steps back abruptly and sheaths the knife — lets Austin fall to the floor.

Lance works his jaw before stalking off, gently grabbing his jacket from Keith who stretches his arm out to hand it to him — a small, genuine smile. He doesn't look at Shiro when he leaves. Shiro groans internally.

”He was — “ Austin takes in a deep breath of air, “ — scarier than I last thought.”

”Activate interrogation technique,” Keith calls. He’s sitting on the floor at the border of the room. At first, he had been incredibly excited to know his father was alive and near. Then it registered that he had been left alone when it wasn’t definite.

Shiro goes to stand beside Keith on the border as the floor lights up a vibrant blue. Austin looks around, obviously nervous.

”We tried to be nice,” Shiro says, voice hard. “Now you’re not gonna have a choice but to tell us the truth.”

”Wh — “

”Why did you fake your death?” Keith asks quietly. His father ponders what to say for a moment.

”I didn’t have the money — “ Austin shouts and seizes as the ground shocks him. “F-fu-fuck! Ok-ay-ay!”

”Why did you leave me?” Keith asks again once the floor stops the current — his voice is shaky, almost broken.

”I’m sorry,” Austin near whispers. “After your mother left, I didn’t have a choice. The Galra were chasing us down despite her best efforts. If they thought I was dead, then it was fine.” He sighs. “They didn’t know to look for you. I swear I planned on comin’ back to you, Kay.”

Kay?

Creative.

”But they found me, somehow. I barely got a warning before they came. A day, that’s when I faked the heart attack. Our shitty government needed to cover up an attack so they let me do it,” Austin continues. “The Galra came, picked me up for interrogation. They couldn’t none get anythin’ outta me since I didn’t know. That dingy ole place was a partial prison. I was a cook. I don’t know how to work a damn spaceship, so I was stuck there.”

“Why were you there?” Shiro asks when Keith sniffles, looking down.

”I don’t kn — “ The floor shocks him for ten seconds before it stops. The man lets out a gargled mutter. “Hah...”

”Why were you there, Dad?” Keith says, and his voice cracks on Dad.

”They told me takin’ care of a human was too difficult. Couldn’t bring me.”

”I can take it from here, Shiro,” Keith says, staring at his father longingly. “Go see if Lance is throwing a fit.”

Shiro nods once before leaving. He searches the castle for a while before eventually finding Lance in the instrument room. He’s playing something that looks like a mix between a saxophone and violin. The sound is sorrowful yet also full of cheer as Lance blows into the silver mouthpiece and plucks the strings at the side.

”Sounds lovely,” Shiro says over the music. It stops abruptly when Lance jumps a bit. He looks at Shiro, who stands there awkwardly, in the doorway. “What’s that thing called?”

”A geterun,” Lance answers. He raises his eyebrows in an irritating fashion. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

”Seriously, Lance?” Shiro groans. “You’re being petty.”

”You obviously didn’t like the way I was going about it,” Lance says lazily. He places the geterun on the floor and it bangs against the polished ceramic — heavier than Lance made it look. “So, yeah, seriously.”

”Well, you looked like you were about to kill the guy. Can you blame — “

”How’s Keith?” Lance cuts him off. He’s worried, not sarcastic. “Is he okay?”

”After Austin explained, yeah,” Shiro says. He walks a little farther into the room slowly. Lance watches from his cross-legged perch on the floor. “He almost cried but I think he’s okay now.”

Lance lets out a long exhale and nods once, quick. He crosses his arms and watches as Shiro sits on the floor in front of him. Shiro spreads out his legs so they’re on either side on Lance — he’s clearly not impressed. They stare at each other for a short while. When it gets a bit awkward, Shiro blindly finds a clear tube. He looks at it, then Lance. At least he looks a little amused.

The glass-esque tube glows wherever his human hand touches it — doesn’t do anything for his new Altean hand. There’s a hole at each end then one in the middle. A corner of Lance’s mouth quirks up when he puts his mouth at an end opening.

He blows and Lance lets out a laugh when Shiro jumps at the high pitch screech. He tugs it from Shiro and puts his mouth on the hole in the middle of the tube. He wraps his slender fingers near each end and covers the end with his thumbs. He blows gently and moves his thumbs on each ends rapidly — the entire thing glows in pulses. After a moment, the familiar tune of _The Entertainer_ registers.

Shiro stares in awe for a few seconds before chuckling a bit, covering his face his his right hand. The light tune stops suddenly.

“Takashi,” Lance says, deadpan. “I know I’m not a master but I thought it was at least decent.”

”No, it’s just — you’re so perfect.” Shiro laughs more, nearly hysterical. “And I — I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Lance puts the tube down somewhere behind him and leans forward. He cups Shiro’s face with both hands and stares — it gives Shiro a violent shiver.

”Everything,” Lance says softly to the rhetorical question. “More than enough. Okay?”

Shiro nods and closes his eyes as Lance kisses his forehead, then his lips, sweet enough for cavities. His lover then pushes the hair back from his face. His hand trails to the nape of his neck. Lance scratches lightly with his blunt nails and Shiro nearly melts.

”You’re like a puppy,” Lance says fondly. He removes his hands and Shiro opens his eyes as Lance settles back into his previous position. “Cute as one, too.”

Shiro hums absently with a gentle smile. He makes sure his tone is sad when he says, “This isn’t gonna work out.”

Lance freezes and searches Shiro’s eyes frantically. He brings a hand up to his mouth.

”Don’t play like that!” he shouts, shoving Shiro hard enough that he nearly falls. Shiro laughs all the same, trying to calm Lance’s thrashing arms. “Nah, fuck you! I hate you so much, you asshole!”

”I’m sorry, starshine,” Shiro says around his giggles as he catches Lance’s hands. “I loooove you.”

”Shut the Hell up,” Lance murmurs, letting Shiro pull him forward — the fight has drained out of him. He turns his head when Shiro goes to kiss him, the smooch landing on his cheek. “‘S not funny.”

Lance can’t stay mad at him for certain — pet names.

Starshine.

Baby.

Kitten.

It’s the same for Shiro —

Taka.

Baby boy.

Darling.

Kashi.

Lovely.

His first name.

Shirogane.

Shiro, he’s — a weak man.

”C’mon, sweetheart, I was joking,” Shiro complains, nuzzling into Lance’s cheek. His boyfriend continues to pout. “Laaance.”

”What, _what_ ,” he says — faux sulky attitude.

”Sowwy?” Shiro tries. “You’re gonna stay mad at me, Kitten?”

”Forever,” Lance confirms with a slight quirk of his lips. “And ever. And ever and ever and _everrr_ — “

”Oh, please, don’t quote _Hamilton_ at me.”

”It’s how I can forgive you,” Lance sighs — dramatically, he adds, “Don’t you want my forgiveness, Takashi?”

”Of course,” Shiro confirms. He smiles into Lance’s cheek. “I know _you’ll be back_ anyway.”

”Who’s quoting _Hamilton_ now?” Lance says — a smile in his voice. “You’ll _burn_ for that.”

”It’s better than being an  _obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother,_ I guess,” Shiro says — blows a raspberry into Lance’s cheek. He giggles and pushes away from Shiro, only to move forward again — a light peck on the lips

Shiro leans forward for more — Lance lets him with a content hum. Shiro releases Lance’s hand in favor of grabbing the back of his neck to pull him in. Lance sighs into the kiss — smiles when one turns into multiple. Lance shifts — Shiro leans back with the smacking sound of lips when Lance climbs into his lap.

”Oh?” Shiro teases, rubbing his left hand up and down Lance’s muscled thigh — his right continues to grip the back of Lance’s neck.

”Oh,” Lance says with a curt nod — gets onto his knees, though each is on one side of each of Shiro’s hips. “A big ole _ohhhh_.”

Lance puts one arm on each shoulder, resting his elbows on Shiro and letting his hands dangle. He smiles — just a bit — before leaning down again. Lance seals their lips together in a kiss more heated than the first two. Slowly, Lance drags Shiro closer to him until their chests are pressed together. Without preamble, Lance bites hard on Shiro’s bottom lip, causing him to gasp. Lance slips his tongue in and the huff of air turns into a groan.

Maybe Lance doesn’t mean to — his hips begin to rock against Shiro gently. Shiro pulls away with a gasp, holding Lance’s hips.

”What?” Lance says, playing with the hair on the nape of Shiro’s hair.

”This door doesn’t lock,” Shiro pants out. Lance simply pouts at him before firmly planting his ass onto Shiro’s lap.

”Where’s your sense of adventure?” Lance asks lightly. He removes his arms from around Shiro and decides to just stare into his eyes instead — it has a steady flush gathering on his cheeks. “You good, Taka?”

”You can’t do that,” he says haughtily, pushes at Lance’s face — his boyfriend’s face is bewildered.

”Do — do what?” Lance asks, sticking a finger in Shiro’s ear.

”I’m not used to your damn soul-searching gaze,” Shiro explains — Lance shoves a finger into Shiro’s nose — which, hey, uncomfortable — and Shiro stops pushing at him. Lance takes the finger from his nose and looks down at it. “That’s — a booger.”

Lance nods solemnly before thrusting his finger into Shiro’s mouth — Shiro blanches — he honestly should’ve seen this coming.

”Argh!” he says around the salty taste in his mouth. Lance snickers, pushing himself from Shiro’s lap unceremoniously. Shiro spits on the floor next to him, glaring at Lance. “You — are — disgusting!”

Shiro lunges for Lance, who managed to get a good ten feet away from him. Shiro pins him to the floor, hands to Lance’s wrists. Shiro lets spit dribble from his mouth. Lance shrieks from the top of his lungs.

”No! Get offa me!” he screeches — Shiro barely restrains himself from cackling. “No, stop, that’s ten times — Shiro, cut it out right now!”

Shiro just smiles around the spit slowly descending closer and closer to Lance’s horrified face. Lance freezes in his spot then — looks incredibly panicked.

”Shiro — someone is coming — seriously — “ Shiro looks at him, unimpressed. Gritting his teeth, Lance manages to shove Shiro off of him. The spit hits Lance in the face, nearly in his eye. Paying it no mind, Lance throws a geterun at Shiro as the whir of the door opening. Lance holds it as it’s supposed to be and crosses his legs — Shiro does the same just as the door opens. “And that’s why you have to do this.”

Lance places his pinkie on the string closest to the front. Then, Lance blows lightly into the mouth piece. Shiro does the same, but it comes out in a cacophony of discordant noises. 

“Ugh,” Lance mutters — Shiro takes a closer look at his face and sees the disgust there — he also looks like he wants to cry. “You blew too hard, got spit on me.”

Lance wipes his face off, still disgusted — Shiro realizes it’s a guise and winces apologetically. He apologizes as Lance looks towards the door behind Shiro.

”Austin,” Lance greets. His tone turns hostile as he takes Austin in. “Guess you can be trusted now, huh?”

”Sure can, Bluebell.” Austin holds Lance’s blue gaze warily. “You gon’ pull another knife on me?”

”No. If Keith can trust you, then — I will too.” Lance looks away for a moment before making eye contact with Shiro. “I figured you’d have an escort.”

”Kay told me tuh find Shiro here,” Austin explains. “I was jus’ checking all the rooms — happen to find ‘em here, with you.”

”Kay? Very original.”

”I know, sunshine.” Shiro clenches his jaw. “What are you two doin’ here?”

”Teaching him to play this,” Lance explains loosely — places the geterun next to him carefully. “Anyway, what’d you need Shiro for?”

”Needed the both of ya. It’s for dinner.”

”And they sent the previously untrustworthy passenger,” Shiro mutters as he lets the instrument fall to the floor. He stands and helps Lance to his feet. “Well, let’s go.”

Lance picks up his jacket and sling it on before he walks around Shiro to stand next to Austin. He looks him up and down before shaking his head and shrugging out of the room. Austin goes after him with a small smirk — Shiro follows close behind.

And — it sucks, because Lance has these lazy, rolling strides and kind of — shows everything he has to offer. He doesn’t mean to do it, either — it’s just his natural gait. Trust Shiro, he’s seen the way aliens look at him when he decides to go anywhere. It’s not very surprising to see Austin check him out the entire time.

”Are you bisexual or something?” Shiro asks. 

Dumbly, Lance answers, “You already know that.”

Austin perks up significantly from his slumped walk. “Well, I am as well.”

”Lance, I was talking to Austin,” Shiro says tiredly. Lance looks over his shoulder at Shiro and grins sheepishly. “Austin, are you ready to see Krolia?”

”Not at all,” he drawls.

”How’re you supposed to explain the tremendous amount of flirting you’re doing, huh?” Lance calls without looking back. “What’s she gonna think?”

”That I’ve moved on, rightfully.”

Lance hums but says nothing more. They walk the rest of the way in silence. When they near the room, Lance spins to look at Austin.

”Behave yourself, please,” he says. He looks at Shiro and raises an eyebrow. “You gotta cut down on the hostility, too.”

Without giving either a chance to respond, he enters the room — they follow after him. The team barely spares them a glance, but Krolia stares at him. Her mouth parts as she rises to her feet.

”What — you’re alive?” she says quietly. Lance moves from in front of Austin and sits in his usual seat. Shiro does the same, except he sits directly across from Lance. “How?”

”Hey, Krolly,” Austin greets. Lance’s nose scrunches up as he mouths, _Creative_. Shiro can’t help but let out a small grin. “How have you been?”

“No — how are you alive? I saw it — I saw Keith over your grave.” Krolia’s hands shake by her sides. “What?”

”You never got this weak around me before,” Austin says. He sits in a seat next to Lance’s and Shiro scowls down at the table. “After dinner.”

Krolia nods and drops back into her chair.

 

Dinner was absolute Hell. It was a mess of Austin flirting really fucking hard at Lance — Lance reluctantly flirting back — anger radiating from Krolia — Keith, in general, being uncomfortable — Pidge insistently teasing — Hunk staring at everyone in confusion — Shiro trying not to choke Austin where he sat.

By the time they leave, Shiro is exhausted. Austin had talked to Krolia about what happened and she understood. Then came why he was flirting with Lance. Austin had told the truth and Lance went beet red — then Krolia damn near attacked Austin. Keith barely managed to stop her.

As Shiro trudges to his room, he rubs his temples. He hears light footsteps and looks behind him. Lance jogs up to him, falling into step beside him. He puts a placating hand to Shiro’s bicep.

”I’m sorry, darling,” Lance says, seemingly worried — as if Shiro could be mad at him for doing his job. “I hope you’re not angry.”

”I’m angry, all right,” Shiro says — Lance’s face falls. “Not at you, kitten. I wanna strangle that bastard.”

”How about something better?” Lance asks, eyebrow quirked. He’s got this lewd smile on his face and Shiro grins. “A bit of — I dunno — stress relief?”

”Lead the way,” Shiro says. Lance grabs Shiro’s wrist and pulls him towards the bedrooms. Shiro beams when they go to Shiro’s room instead of the spare. “Here?”

”Here.” Lance places his hand on the scanner and the door opens. He practically throws Shiro into the room. “Strip.”

Shiro blinks at him as the door closes. Lance gives him an unimpressed look as he shrugs off his jacket. He reaches for the hem of his shirt and looks at Shiro pointedly.

He strips of his boots, pants, then vest and shirt. He hesitates with his boxers.

”All of it,” Lance says, fluidly pulling off his shirt. He toes off his sneakers and pushes his pants down. As he steps out of them, Shiro takes off his underwear, flushing. “So cute,” Lance coos, placing his clothes and shoes into one of Shiro’s drawers. It starte when Lance reasoned if someone were to ever accidentally walk in.

”Lay on the bed,” Lance commands — as Shiro stumbles to flick the blanket to the side, Lance approaches him. Shiro stares at him when he settles on his back. “You won’t have to do anything, Takashi.”

Lance crawls onto the bed on the opposite end. He grabs a pillow and places it under the small of Shiro’s back. Gently, Lance spreads his knees and places himself between them — he lays on his stomach, upper body supported by Shiro’s thighs.

Lazily, Lance spits into his hand. He looks at Shiro and Shiro’s flush deepens. The way Lance grabs Shiro is startling — a strangled sound emits from his mouth.

”Louder,” Lance says softly.

He gives slow strokes as he puts his fingers in his mouth. More lazy stroking — Lance takes his fingers out of his mouth. He places a finger to Shiro’s rim and rubs in tiny circles — Shiro grips the pillow under his head with both hands. He clenches his eyes shut when he feels Lance grab his length again but with a slow lick along the underside. The time Lance takes him into his mouth is the same as his breaches him with a long finger. They’ve been doing it for so long that Lance immediately knows where to go.

Shiro’s eyes snap open and he groans low in his throat when Lance takes the head of Shiro’s length into his mouth. He twists when his tongue finds the slit and he hollows his cheeks. Without a warning, Lance adds a second finger and pumps slowly. Shiro can’t help but to cant his hips, rolling his lips into his mouth. 

Lance abruptly takes Shiro down to the hilt. Shiro moans and it’s — too loud — they’re gonna find out —

Oceanic eyes stare at him as Lance goes back up to the head. He shakes his head when Shiro covers his mouth.

”Th-they’re gonna — “ Shiro mewls when Lance goes back down slowly, rubbing against his prostate forcefully. “ — h-h _ear_ me!”

Lance laughs, guttural, and it causes his throat to vibrate with it. Shiro makes a sound akin to a wounded puppy.

He continues to slowly go up and down, to the base every time with ease. Shiro’s not sure how long Lance tortures him for, but he knows he’s far gone. Lance doesn’t seem to mind the noises he’s making — nor when Shiro tugs roughly at his hair. He’s a mess by the time Lance pulls off with a comical pop.

Lance spits into his hand again but it’s mixed with Shiro’s pre-cum now, making it slicker. His boyfriend makes eye contact with him as he bends Shiro’s legs so they rest on his shoulders. The position must be uncomfortable for Lance — he reaches forward and begins to stroke again.

Shiro yelps when he feels hot, wet heat along his rim — he squirms, jostling Lance. He pays it no mind as he does it again.

”L-Lance, you know I can’t hand — “

”Shh,” Lance shushes. Another long, languid lick has Shiro seeing stars when Lance gives a particularly hard jerk. “I’ll take care of you.”

”I didn’t — “

”I’m not sticking my tongue up there, baby boy,” Lance whispers. He nips and Shiro squirms again. Lance moves away from the area — lets go of Shiro — and swallows him back down.

”I’m — “ Shiro pants, holding onto the locks of Lance’s hair. Lance groans and Shiro hiccups, hips stuttering. “L — “

Lance makes an alarmed noise and quickly pulls the blanket over himself and up to Shiro’s waist. He easily flips so they’re on their sides, facing the wall. 

“What — “

The door opens and Shiro’s mouth snaps shut. Shiro tries to calm his breathing which is kind of hard — Lance still has his dick in his mouth to the hilt — how is he even doing that? — and he really doesn’t want to be caught like this. Slowly, he looks over his shoulder to see fucking _Austin_.

”Hey, Shiro,” Austin greets. He makes a face that Shiro can’t decipher. “Have you seen Lance?”

Lance silently laughs and Shiro shivers. 

“No, w-why?” Shiro asks. Lance lightly bobs his head and he has to take a deep breath to steady himself. He’s no closer to _not_ nutting and his voice betrays that fact. “What do you n-n-need him for?”

“Want ‘im to show me ‘round the castle.”

Shiro half expects Lance to throw off the covers and say, “Okay!”

”I d-don’t know where he is.” Shiro turns back around to face the wall — prays Austin leaves.

”Were you jerkin’ it?” Austin blurts. Shiro whips his head around incredulously. He can only barely make out the outline of him. “What? Smells like sex in here.”

”Yes,” Shiro hisses — Austin blinks at him. “C-Can you l-leave?”

”What were you jerkin’ to?”

”G-Get out!” Shiro snarls. Austin raises his hands and leaves the room. “Jesus f-fucking Christ.”

Shiro lifts the blanket to reveal Lance still bobbing his head — if that sight wasn’t enough to tip him over the edge — Lance bares his teeth — swallows like the champ he is and removes Shiro’s dick from his mouth.

Lance pushes the blanket off of them and sits up. Shiro rolls onto his back again — stares at Lance like he’s everything, because he is. Lance rolls his neck and stretches his arms out. Then he clambers out of the bed, wiping a drop of cum off with his finger and licking it off. Shiro swallows thickly.

”Anyway, we’ve been having too many close-calls lately,” Lance says. “Not sure why, but we need to be more careful. At least, with the really obvious stuff.”

Lance saunters over to the drawer and pulls his clothes out. However, he has a not-so-little problem in his boxer briefs.

”Uh, Lance, your penis.” A laugh bubbles up in his chest when Lance peers at him, subtly revolted.

”You dare call Count Cock-ulous a _penis?_ ” he spits jokingly — Shiro snorts and covers his mouth. “I’m just gonna tie my jacket around my waist.”

”What about your sex hair?”

”Should’ve thought about that before, Mr. Tug-Like-I’m-Dying.” Lance pulls on his pants with a long suffering sigh — his shirt — ties his jacket around his waist. Lance stuffs his socks in his shoes. “See ya later, pookie bear.”

Lance walks out the door, carrying his shoes with him, smiling as Shiro continues to laugh long after he’s gone.

 

Shiro plays with the remote in his hands, running his fingers over the smooth buttons. They’re made out of metal, unlike the remote buttons for television on Earth. Lance walks in on that moment, taking in Shiro on the couch with the title screen of a movie on the projector.

Lance sits a little far away from Shiro. Then, quietly — “Is everyone asleep?”

Shiro nods with a small smile. Lance grins — practically throws himself into Shiro’s lap before righting himself. Instead, he leans as much into Shiro as possible, arms pressed tightly together — thighs glued — Lance’s head on his shoulder. Shiro moves his arm as Lance snuggles closer and drapes it across his shoulders. They both let out a content sigh.

He presses the play button on the remote and snickers quietly when Lance’s body droops. It was his least favorite of the many Altean languages. Meaning —

The movie is in English.

”Shiro, please,” Lance whines, placing a hand on his knee. “Reading the weird ass dialogue is one thing but _hearing_ it said is a completely new definition of cruel and unusual punishment.”

Shiro just shrugs with a chuckle. Lance sighs dramatically before strapping down for the ride. 

Throughout the movie, Lance has cried twice and there’s barely a minute before he’s laughing again. He keeps moving, too, uncomfortable with everything. Towards the climax of the movie, Lance’s head is on Shiro’s lap. He cards his fingers through the soft hair, a gentle smile on his face as he watches the movie. It’s been a good ten minutes when Shiro realizes Lance hasn’t said a word.

Shiro looks down to see his boyfriend’s eyes closed — breathing deeply, steadily. His eyelashes fan his cheeks wonderfully and Shiro can’t help but feel like this is a great opportunity to just — watch him.

”Jesus, I love you,” Shiro whispers, twirling a hair between his fingers. Shiro’s not sure how, but Lance’s hair always smells like guava and honey. “So much.”

Lance stirs a bit, furrowing his brows. Shiro continues massaging his scalp and the disturbed expression fades into a content one. His breathing steadies once more and Shiro’s feelings feel like they’re going to make him internally combust. He sighs and leans back against the couch. 

He’s almost too late as footstep register just outside of the common room area. He pushes Lance to the floor hurriedly as God damn _Austin_ walks in, squinting.

”Why are you awake?” Shiro asks, staring at him. Lance groans from the floor. “I thought everyone was asleep.”

”I _was_ — “

”That Lance?” Austin asks. Shiro looks to the floor, where Lance is sprawled — he tenses up before another groan works its way out of his throat. “I’m guessin’ that’s a certified _yes_.”

”Hey, Aussie,” Lance says, voice muffled in his crossed arms. He kicks his legs in the air, his fuzzy socks catching the light from the silver strands interwoven in the fleece. “What’s crackin’?”

Shiro looks at Lance for a moment before looking back to Austin. 

“I was hungry,” Austin explains. When he begins to walk towards the couch, Shiro actually wants to astral project him into a sewer. “I already ate — what are y’all watchin’?”

Lance groans again, looking up from his spot on the floor. “Can’t remember the name.”

”Something about killing babies,” Shiro says nonchalantly. Lance giggles so hard that he starts hiccuping. “Wow.”

”That’s awful adorable,” Austin mutters, looking down at Lance with a soft smile. Even in the dim lighting, Shiro can see the flush take over Lance’s cheeks.

”Not as adorable as puppies, so,” Lance mutters before holding his breath.

”I’d say it is.”

Lance shoots up, sitting straight and staring at Austin — the blush has disappeared. His cheeks stay puffed — once he’s sure the hiccups have stops —

” _First_ of all,” he starts, lip curled, “there is nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , cuter than puppies. That’s heathenism to even — even _consider_ something cuter than mother _fucking_ puppies.” Lance’s eyes flick to Shiro’s and the briefest of smirks appear on his face. “Secondly, just — no? The absolute nerve of you — I just — wow.”

”And what’s the third?” Austin asks, teasing.

”Third is fuck you, man. The gall — the _audacity_ — disgusting.”

Shiro watches the back and forth blankly. He knows that Lance most likely doesn’t mean to be flirting right now. But he is and — Shiro’s fine, honestly. He’s just gonna have to eat Lance’s ass to remind him that he belongs to Shiro — that’s all.

He snickers to himself, watching as Lance glares at Austin with cheeks red from indignation. He looks from Shiro to Austin and says something, gesturing to Shiro. Austin just shakes his head with a laugh — Lance pouts and crosses his arms. Then he smiles sweetly at Shiro and stands.

”Goodnight, Takashi,” Lance says softly, pushing Shiro’s head to the side as he walks away. “‘Night, Mr. Kogane.”

”What a handful that one is,” Austin says, watching Lance leave.

Shiro can’t help but to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ignores schoolwork to write this*
> 
> You know the drill right


	6. Uh Oh, Spaghetti-O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, they've been caught!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 7 Keith doesn't exist here, not in this pure household uwu

**Hunk**

Hunk roams the hallways, fiddling with the Altean wrench as he does. He’s searching for Lance — just a minute ago, he created something new. It’s supposed to taste like gizada — Lance would know, considering he would constantly travel around the Caribbean back home.

He’s checked the usual places Lance would go when he didn’t want company — his room - the pool — the music room — the planetarium — obviously not in the kitchen. He’s not really sure where else his friend could be.

Hunk is heading back to the kitchen when he hears whispering from just around the corner. Hesitant, he nearly rounds the corner — it sounds like Lance. He halts abruptly when a new voice whispers back. 

It sounds like Shiro.

He can’t make out what they’re saying, but Shiro’s tone is teasing and flirty — Lance gives a short giggle and whispers something back. Luckily for Hunk, he’s not wearing his shoes. The Altean socks are silent on the floor as he shuffles forward and peeks around the corner. His eyes bug nearly out of his head because —

What the _frick?_

Lance is pressed hard against the wall, Shiro having put both of his hands on either sides of his head on the wall — they’re grinning dopily at each other with Lance’s hands wrapped loosely on each of Shiro’s wrists.

Now that he’s closer, after a bit of straining, he can hear them.

”Let me go, loser,” Lance whispers — he makes no move to actually escape. “You’re gonna get us caught.”

”Aw,” Shiro whispers back — he _actually_ pouts at Lance and Hunk is beginning to think they’ve entered another dimension again. “But I just want your affection.”

”You can get some lovin’ later, all right?” Lance placates, removing his hands before placing them around Shiro’s neck and intertwining his fingers — Hunk has to cover his mouth with his hand as Lance pulls Shiro closer. Shiro drops his hands in favor of gently grasping his hips — Lance stops when their noses are an inch apart. “Are you okay with that, darling?”

Shiro doesn’t say anything, instead pressing his forehead against Lance’s.

”Okay — I wish we could spend some time together,” Shiro says finally, “Just — I wanna be able to hold your hand around the castle, baby.”

Lance shivers before placing a kiss on Shiro’s lips. Against them, he murmurs, “I love you.”

Shiro barely gets out a heartfelt, “I love you, too,” before Hunk screams. Shiro jerks back but Lance hasn’t taken his hands from his neck yet — he jumps forward, hitting his forehead — hard — against Lance’s. Lance groans and rubs his forehead, squinting his eyes shut and covering his face.

Shiro has fallen to the floor completely — his hands support his torso as his knees bend at an awkward angle. Shiro’s face goes pale as he stares at Hunk — that’s when he realizes he was still screaming. He shuts his mouth with an audible click.

”Fuuuuuuck _me_ ,” Lance groans from underneath his hands. He lets them fall, hands in fists as he glares at Shiro. “Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Shiro!”

”I’m so sorry” Shiro blurts, whipping his head to look at Lance. “Shit, Lance, I’m — “

”What,” Hunk butts in, “is going on here.”

”Uh...” Lance trails off. His face is red, either from embarrassment or anger — maybe both. He looks at Hunk with a strained grin. “It’s platonic. Right, Shiro?”

”Yeah,” Shiro agrees readily, his gaze drifting back to Hunk.

”Platonic ‘I love you’s.”

”Yes — correct.”

”I say _I love Hunk_ all the time — platonically.”

”That you do, Lance. You also call Hunk your _stud muffin_.”

”Sure enough. We hug all the time, too.”

”You make very good points.”

”You don’t kiss me,” Hunk says — deadpan, because — _really_ , guys?

”That you know of,” Lance says with a wink and a finger gun. “In your sleep, boo.”

When Hunk gives him a pointed look, Lance looks up at the ceiling. He counts to ten aloud and closes his eyes.

”Shiro and I are dating.”

”Yeah, I know. For how long?” Hunk looks at Shiro when Lance doesn’t answer. “Shiro.”

”Long enough that we know we love each other,” Shiro sighs out. He runs his hand down his face. “ _Shit_.”

”Don’t tell anyone, Hunk — _please_ ,” Lance near whispers. He opens his eyes and looks to Hunk — it’s startling to find his eyes so glassy. “I — I don’t know. We’ll do it when we’re ready, okay?”

Hunk nods slowly — a grin spreads over his face. “How did it start off?”

”Fuck buddies,” Lance responds immediately — Shiro blanches.

Hunk dissolves into hysterical laughter.

**Austin**

He’s on a hunt to find his favorite Paladin aboard. The kid slipped away immediately after dinner, claiming he wanted to train. However — Austin checked the training room. There was no-one using it, and the last person that had used it was Shiro.

When Austin asked the rest of the Paladins were, he got various responses.

”I radioed him to get me a circuit board an hour ago — he might still be looking for it.”

”Why, no, I haven’t — maybe the kitchen?”

”Check the pool, I guess — he skips around everywhere.”

”Maybe he’s teaching Shiro music lessons again?”

The Yellow Paladin had said that, and it made sense to Austin. After all — it seems like every Tuesday and Thursday, Lance teaches Shiro something new. The older man is still horrid with playing anything they have and Austin idly wonders if Shiro wishes for Lance’s affection as well.

As Austin nears the music room door, his shoulders droop. He knows that all of the rooms in the castle don’t let noise out — he has a feeling Lance isn’t in here.

When he opens the door, he expects it to be empty — he, however, was not expecting _this_.

Lance is crowding Shiro against the back wall with Shiro clinging tightly to his shoulders. His eyes are screwed shut, head thrown back, and his breath comes out in heavy, stuttering pants — Lance’s is steadier but just as heavy. Shiro’s bottoms are pooled around his ankles — his shirt is pushed to just under his pecs. Lance’s left had moves quickly in between them, the right on the back of Shiro’s neck — half of his ass is out, and it’s just as perky as Austin thought it would be. But, uh —

What the _fuck_ is happening?

Austin jerks when he hears Lance’s voice, possessive and low — gravelly, “Look at me.”

Shiro whines — Mr. Big-and-Buff is actually a bottom in bed then, huh — and shakes his head.

Austin walks into the room so the door closes.

”Takashi,” Lance says, and it has something rolling in Austin’s gut just by the tone — it’s harsh and demanding. Lance tilts Shiro’s head down. “Look — at — me.”

Slowly, Shiro cracks open his eyes. They’re glossy even from across the room.

”Who do you belong to?” Lance says hotly — they’re still making eye contact and Shiro grips Lance’s shoulders even tighter.

”You,” he gasps as Lance gives a particularly hard jerk of his hand. “Only you.”

”Who are you gonna talk to before you touch yourself again?”

”Y-You!”

”Are you gonna tell me about it when you do it again, baby?” With the question, Lance snaps his hips and pumps faster — Shiro makes a strangled sound in his throat.

”Yes — _always_ — “

” _Good_ boy.”

And with that, Shiro tenses and whimpers — shivers and clenches his eyes shut. Lance continues for another moment before he grunts and leans his forehead on Shiro’s shoulder. They both catch their breath before Lance takes two steps back and shakes his hand out — cum flies off of his hand onto the floor.

”You’re gonna have to pull your shirt down over that,” Lance says, pulling up his pants and underwear, then Shiro’s. “Sorry, babe.”

”It’s all right,” Shiro says, eyes still closed as he leans his head against the wall. 

Lance turns around and freezes when he sees Austin before he shouts at the top of his lungs, “Mother _fucker!_ ”

Shiro startles and his eyes open — he sees Lance, then Austin, then punches the wall behind him. “God damn it.”

”I reckon y’all are fuckin’?” Austin says after a beat. “Did I hit it on the mark?”

”How long were you standing there,” Lance says, voice flat. He approaches Austin slowly. “What’d you hear?”

”The whole _you belong to me_ nonsense.”

Lance shrugs — Austin looks over his head to see Shiro giving him a killer look — there’s semen covering his stomach.

”Don’t tell anyone, ‘kay?” Lance says — he bats his eyelashes with a broad grin. “Pretty please from a pretty boy?”

”What do I get out of it?” Austin asks. He leans closer to Lance and watches as his blue eyes harden further. “Do I get a turn with you?”

Then Lance is wiping someone warm and sticky on his cheek. The boy steps back with a cheeky smile. “You tell anyone and I’ll pour Shiro’s cum down your throat while you sleep so you choke on it. Then guess what? I’ll send you to a fixed coordinate on one of the ship’s space pods — don’t do anything rash now, _cowboy_.”

Austin stares at him for a moment before hastily wiping his face off with the tail end of his shirt. He’s not sure he would mind if it was just Lance’s, but that leader? Austin wants nothing to do with it.

”Y’all do you.”

**Keith**

What has Keith investigating is breathy laughs coming from kitchen. It’s the middle of the night rotation, so it would make sense if Shiro were there to grab a bite to eat if he had a nightmare and couldn’t sleep. On occasion, Lance would be there because he’s practically a vacuum for food.

Keith wonders how he stays so lean with all the shit he eats.

Seriously, Lance grabs bucket loads of food in the middle of the night to take into his room, yet comes back three days later to do the same thing.

The best metabolism ever.

It sounds like Lance tonight, though. Keith would never admit to him that Lance’s laugh sounds as precious as a baby’s, but that’s what his ears are picking up on. He hears murmuring as well, and figures Lance is delirious from lack of sleep lately. The Galra have been keeping them on their toes for the past week, and even Lance is starting to form dark circles under his eyes.

The door open with a sudden whoosh and Lance — _screeches_ , there’s the sound of a grunt and bang — the sound of porcelain breaking on a metal floor.

Lance is clutching at his chest — cup in shatters by his feet — staring wide-eyed at Keith. His breath is coming out in pants.

”Holy fuck — Keith, you scared the balls offa me,” Lance whisper-yells. The robe hangs off of him — loose, as his boxers, over his bare chest. “What are you even doing up?”

”Lookin’ for Shiro,” Keith says. He walks further into the room, taking in the lack of mess Lance usually leaves when he gathers food — like an animal, if Keith’s being honest. “I checked his room but he wasn’t there.”

“Oh,” Lance mutters, walking to the supply closet. He pulls out something that vaguely looks like a hula hoop and throws it on the floor — the shards and liquid from the cup break down into fine dust and are sucked into the inner sides.

How the fuck?

”What are you doing up?” Keith asks, leaning against the counter where Lance was standing. “Usually you drag the kitchen back to your room and leave a mess.”

”Well,” Lance starts, standing next to Keith. “I just wanted some tea tonight. I’m hella tried but I can’t sleep.” Lance smiles weakly, staring at Keith. “You look tired, too.”

”You bet,” Keith mutters. His hair is in a messy ponytail and he collapsed after today’s mission in his Paladin armor. He’s still wearing it, despite how _uncomfortable_ it is. "I can't wait to rest up for once."

"Oof - that's how you know the struggle is real."

Lance turns to the cabinet next to Keith before spinning on his heel to a bigger one. Once there, he pulls out an even bigger cup, along with a kettle. He presses a button and places it on the counter, across the room from Keith. Despite what Keith thought would happen, it doesn't boil immediately.

"Want somethin' to eat?" Lance asks, leaning the small of his back on the counter. His robe sways with the movement and yes - Keith's pathetic crush kind of wants him to run his hands up Lance's torso. "You know, we have a decent amount of the Universe's food in here."

"Are there any of Hunk's lemon squares left?" Keith asks, reaching for the cabinet handle next to him.

 _"No!"_ Lance shouts - clears his throat and scowls. Keith blinks at him after yanking his hand away. "Trust me, I looked. I think Pidge got her grubby little hands on them."

"...That's a shame," Keith says, slowly. Lance trots over to the fridge, eye bags visible when he opens the door. He peeks in with a hum.

"'Still have some of Hunk's purple veggie curry, though," Lance says, looking back over his shoulder. He very nearly catches Keith admiring his ass. "Want some of that? It usually makes me sleepy."

"Yeah - that sounds great."

"Then get it yourself," Lance says with a cheeky grin - he _actually_ walks back to the electronic kettle. Small bubbles are slowly rising to the surface. "Microwave is - "

"Next to the big cabinet," Keith growls, stalking over to the fridge - that was still open. He hears a squeak and stops mid-stride, turning curiously to look at Lance. "What?"

"T'was talking about the new one," Lance says. "It scans the food and heats it according to your DNA."

"How?" Keith says, staring at Lance - bewildered, honestly, because how did he even find out about it? "Where is it?"

Lance looks at him flatly and not-so-subtly glances to his left side, the one without the kettle. A metal container - spherical - sits there. "Open it by saying _open_ in front of it."

Keith pulls out the pre-portioned meal - Hunk is an honest blessing sometimes - and makes his way over to Lance. The boy in question watches Keith carefully and he feels heat prick at his skin.

"Open," he says - nothing happens. " _Open_ ," he says again, louder. Lance snorts and presses a faintly glowing button on top of it. The side flings out harshly.

"Just kidding," Lance sings, turning to his kettle. "Put the food in, close it, then place your thumb on the button. It'll read it automatically."

He squints at Lance's back as he does just that. The microwave begins to make alarming beeps not two seconds later, but Lance pours his hot water into his mug with ease. Keith feels anxiety build in his gut as Lance adds someone that almost looks like a lemon to the water. Ten seconds later, when Keith was just about ready to grab a fire extinguisher, it gives a little _ding!_ with a green light and hissing sound as it opens. Keith takes the bowl hesitantly as Lance turns once again to face him. Keith dips a finger into the curry sauce - it's as scalding as Keith likes it.

"How'd you know - did you ask Pidge?" Keith asks - his tone is more suspicious than he meant and he feels guilty as Lance appears rightfully affronted.

,"No, Keith, I read the damn manual!" he hisses before bringing the cup to his lips. He takes a long sip - he prefers some of his foods even hotter than Keith does. "Sorry for bursting your bubble, but I'm the only one on this ship other than Allura and Coran that can fluently read it - Pidge tried but couldn't. So, have fun with your rudeness and eat your food in your room."

Keith opens his mouth to protest, but ends up with a rage building inside him - it forces his feet away from Lance and out of the room so he doesn't explode. He's a good thirty paces from the kitchen before he realizes he needs a spork. With a groan, he heads back into the kitchen. His eyes widen.

Shiro is peppering Lance's face with kisses and that same dainty laughter from earlier makes an appearance. There's a content grin on Shiro's face, even fonder than when he was with Adam. He makes obnoxiously loud smacking noise with each peck, ultimately landing on Lance's mouth. They're standing in front of the large cabinet, the door still wide open. Lance's mug stands forgotten on the other side of the room.

"C'mon, Keith is looking for you," Lance whispers with another giggle as Shiro rubs his nose against Lance's. "Gotta go, _nyoom_."

"I guess you're right," Shiro murmurs back. 

Lance wraps his arms around Shiro's waist. "I didn't say right _now_ ," he huffs, bumping his head into Shiro's chest - like a kitten. Shiro laughs from his belly, running his hands through Lance's thick hair.

"I love you," Shiro says, voice warm, and that's when Keith loudly clears his throat. 

Lance slowly pulls himself away from Shiro with a bland look. Shiro pinches the bridge of his nose with a low sound of eternal suffering. They're both steadily turning red, though Lance's flush seems to be out of frustration.

"Knew I shoulda waited," Lance says. Shiro quickly agrees before looking Keith in the eyes.

"Tell no-one."

"Why? What if you break up and can't form Voltron?"

"Mission, mission, yada yada," Lance snaps. "There's no reason for you to _tell anyone_ , Keith, and _we_ would tell them if they wondered why!"

He's not wrong. That doesn't mean Keith can't be salty about it.

**Allura**

She walks into the training room to find slow music playing - Lance and Shiro are pressed tightly together, smiles on both of their faces. It's not like she hadn't known already - she checks the training room security cameras all the time. She walks back out without them noticing, shaking her head.

**Coran**

He checked the security footage with Allura - not very pleasant for him, though she seemed strangely okay with it.

**Pidge**

There's nothing _actually_ wrong with the wires near the sleeping quarters. Sometimes they short out, yes, and it can be frustrating. Is it worth having to crawl through vents on her hands and knees? No.

And it was all because Lance's dumb reading light went out with a spark, then a large boom that rocked the hallway.

Okay, maybe the situation did need attention. But, hey, she's tired - Hunk could have easily gone into Lance's room but _no_ , he was too busy trying to figure out how his purple curry stuck to the ground in a sticky, burnt glue.

Keith could have probably fit through, though it would have been tight. He's not very muscular - he's still on the thin side, and short, even after those two years with his mother. He was an inch taller than Lance for about a month before the other young man shot up in height. Even then, Lance gained more muscle, what with his bayard constantly challenging his body's limits.

He, obviously, could not fix it himself. Shiro was completely and totally out of the picture because he can't fit in the vents. Plus, he doesn't have access to Lance's room, just like the rest of them. He would have to knock.

Which he did.

Pidge nearly breaks her cranium when she hears pounding on the door right above her. She shuffles forward until it slants and curves. The vent changes view - from looking up to only the side. It's the opposite wall of Lance's bed and the most she can see is his feet - they dangle from the added mattress and he's wearing Lion printed pajamas. Lance's toes curls briefly before he lands on his feet and they disappear. Though mildly muffled and echoing, she can still hear whoever Lance is speaking to.

"Hey," Shiro says. There's silence for a moment before he clears his throat. "Can I come in?"

Lance doesn't say anything - that she can pick up, at least - and his feet pad back to the bed. He sits once more and Shiro sits next to him. Their legs are oddly close, but maybe she says that because she's not a fan of being touched.

"Yeah?" is all that Lance asks. Pidge thinks there was a question she didn't hear - Shiro makes a sound of confusion. "Why'd you need to come in here, Takashi?"

Pidge jerks when she hears Lance - the tools on her belt shake and Lance's lazy leg swings still for a moment.

"You hear that?" Lance asks slowly.

"Probably the mice," Shiro answers with a sigh. "Listen, we need to talk."

"'Bout what?" Lance's legs continue their movements, though they're jerky, almost forced. "Please don't tell me it's about - "

"The bomb you set off," Shiro finishes for him. Frustration leaks into his tone as he snaps, "You could have _died_ , Lance."

Pidge's heart pounds in her throat - she didn't know that Lance was the one who set off the bomb. She had thought it was a convenient ways to escape, albeit dangerous. A bomb that large should have killed Lance, if she's being honest. It was terrible that he almost died, yes, but it could have been a suicide mission for him, and that's like _ten million times worse than accidental_ -

"I wasn't trying to kill myself," Lance groans, then huffs. He shuffles a bit away from Shiro - by what Pidge can see. "You guys needed an out and I provided one." His tone drops, "Besides, Red won't let my bayard turn into bombs anymore - it scared him."

"Your _bayard_ did that much damage?" Shiro lets out a sound of frustration. "That's - that's not the point. You were extremely close to keeling over." His voice becomes soft, "I was worried - I _am_ worried."

"I didn't die," Lance says, and his tone suggests a sardonic smile. "Happy?"

"Not at all. You can't just - I was _very_ frightened by what you did."

"You would be frightened by anyone who did that, Shiro." Lance's body shifts, his legs no longer facing him. "I was put in a healing pod, I'm brand-spankin'-new, all right?"

"You know you're special." Pidge inhales sharply and is thankful when neither of them seem to hear it. "All of them are family, and - "

"Taka, worrying is _worrying_ ," Lance sighs out - Pidge contains her gasp at the nickname. "You care about all of us the same."

"You're different."

"Whatever."

A prolonged silence before, "Let me see your chest."

"The scar is gonna be gone by tomorrow - "

"Lance."

With a resounding groan, Pidge watches Lance's feet turn to face Shiro before they ultimately pull up to the mattress. There's the sound of clothes rustling and Pidge hears Shiro hiss a breath through his teeth. Lance grumbles something unintelligible - Shiro hums, and there's a faint smacking sound. A couple more before Lance laughs quietly.

"Their not as bad as yours," Lance says softly. "You don't need to kiss them better like I do."

_What._

"Maybe I just wanted to kiss you," Shiro retorts.

_What?_

There's more aggressive shuffling before Lance squeals a laugh and falls to the floor. She holds her breath as he breathes harshly and covers his face as Shiro lands above him. He's holding himself up on his two forearms - the Altean and human. Shiro lowers himself a bit and grins in Lance's face when he moves his hands away.

"Are the love bites I'm gonna give you going disappear by tomorrow, too?" Shiro asks, smile brighter than Pidge has ever seen it.

_What!_

"I hope so," Lance grumbles, but a smile still pulls at his lips. Shiro gives him an eskimo kiss, "Get up, loser."

"You love this loser," Shiro says, teasing - Lance lowly whispers an affirmative and Shiro finally kisses him on his lips lovingly.

_"What?!"_

Shiro jerks back suddenly, probably landing on his haunches - away from Lance. Lance simply whips his head to the side. They make eye contact and Lance growls low in his throat. There's amusement in his eyes, however.

"Why are you in the vents?" he asks, crossing his arms. 

"What?" Shiro asks.

"Pidge is in the vents. Why are you in the vents?" Lance raises his eyebrows a bit - "In my room's vents in particular."

"I was trying to fix your stupid electrical system!" she defends, though it falls flat.

"You could have knocked, Pidge!" Lance says, throwing his hand up before he lets them fall into his chest. "All things considered - you know."

He seems resigned as he places his hands over his eyes. 

"How many people know?" Pidge asks. Lance peeks at her - a furrow in his brows make him look older than he is. "Your reaction makes it seem like multiple people know."

"Everyone, by now?" Shiro says with a small sigh. "Probably except for Allura and Coran. Even then, what's the point?"

"Let's just hold a meeting," Lance says, staring at Pidge. He smiles warmly with a - "Now you know!" then closes the panels.

Pidge lets out a shout of indignation, because she still needs to _fix the fucking outlets!_

**Everyone**

The collective mood of everyone in the room is a slow burn of barely hidden nerves. Though they're used to space being a total dick to them, it's odd that the princess and Coran called them for an informal meeting. Lance makes sure to sit next to Keith, hands in his lap. Keith is hyper-actively aware of Lance almost completely pressed into his side, because knowing he's dating his brother doesn't squash his terribly hidden infatuation. Shiro sits next to Hunk, who is sitting next to Keith. He wants to peer over at his boyfriend and offer a reassuring smile, but he's too paranoid of the Alteans finding out. Hunk tries not to cringe at the amount of tension lining Shiro's shoulders - he obviously wants to comfort Lance, who looks like he's about to have a nervous breakdown. Pidge pats Lance's hand in a soothing manner, but it doesn't help his demeanor.

"We have a long-standing problem to address," Allura says, deadly serious. Keith feels Lance's entire body tense - it reminds him of a cat wanting to escape. "I think we all know what it is."

Hunk, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Shiro all think the same thing -

They _know._

"What, Princess?" Lance asks, voice steady despite the caged-animal look he has going on. "A meeting like this is rare, you know? We could all be doing something productive."

"I agree," Shiro says - he winces - because - shit - he stood up for Lance.

"I could be fixing Lance's dumb wiring," Pidge says, shooting him a small glare. It wasn't fair that he prevented her from fixing it in lieu of trying to fix it himself - he ended up making it even worse. Pidge feels as though they've - Lance and Shiro - been trying to push people away. It's been two weeks since she found out.

"There are things more serious than that," Coran says - he looks at Shiro pointedly.

"Are you sure?" Hunk asks, fidgeting. "I have to reconfigure the Lions - Red has been antsy with Black."

"Yeah - Black won't chill out," Keith pipes up. He's not as nervous as Lance, but it is unnerving for Allura to fix them with such betrayed glances.

Without tact, Allura blurts, "Lance and Shiro are courting."

"Well, yeah," Pidge, Hunk, and Keith say at the same time. Lance and Shiro let out end-seeking sighs at the same time as well.

"Video cameras," is all Lance says. He's miserable, really, because that means that one of the Alteans, if not both of them, either saw them have sex or slow dancing. He just prays it wasn't the sex.

"Excuse me?" Shiro asks, face slowly draining of color. "Where?"

"Training room," Lance murmurs, looking to Coran. "Both of you?"

"Yes," Allura says with a curt nod. "I saw the slow dancing in person."

"We saw you two having sex!" Coran says cheerfully. He watches in satisfaction as Shiro's face loses the rest of its color and Lance flushes. The rest of the team gasp and make disgusted sounds.

"The fucking training room?" Keith hisses. The though that he might have touched an area with Shiro's semen - even if it's clean - is disgusting.

"Austin caught us in the instrument room," Shiro groans out, slumping on the couch.

"Hey, Snow White," Lance calls, leaning forward. He catches Shiro's eyes and says blandly, "I blame you."

"That's a new one," Shiro mutters. "You're just as to blame as me."

Lance pushes back into his seat and leans his head onto Keith's shoulder. Pidge watches in amusement as Keith's face blooms pink.

"Keith also has a crush on Lance," Allura says.

"Duh," everyone says, save for Keith, who sputters instead. 

"What?!" he screams, waving his hands around. "That's - no I don't!"

"I'm sure that's why you're so defensive," Lance drawls, breath making goosebumps raise on Keith's arms. Lance stands from the couch and goes to Shiro. He pushes him into the back pillows. He plops himself into his lap and pulls him into a rough peck of the lips. "Anyway, does that mean we don't have to hide it anymore?" Lance asks, looking into Shiro's eyes. He revels in the flustered expression on his face.

"Flaunt it, please," Keith says, crossing his arms. "I need to get over this stupid - crush."

"Gladly!" Shiro says, cupping Lance's face and kissing him for long enough to make everyone in the room uncomfortable. "I'll marry this bitch."

Lance laughs and pushes Shiro's face away as gentle smiles grace their friend's faces.

 

When Shiro proposes to Lance two years later in the dawn of a planet with a salty beach like Earth, no-one is surprised.

Well, except for Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREEEEE FEED THE AUTHOR WITH COMMENTS PLS I'VE BEEN IN THE WORST MOOD FOR THE PAST MONTH AHAHAHA

**Author's Note:**

> UGHHHHHHHHHHHJJJUUu
> 
> Comment, lovelies


End file.
